This invention pertains to card type devices, and in particular, to such multiple layered cards that are designed to allow the user to easily separate the multiple sheets of the card to reveal additional information such as a contents, instructions and personalized information or the like that are printed on the sides of the card that have been laminated together. A method of producing the multiple layered cards is also disclosed.
Many types and designs of advertisements and cards are currently on the market. Most current advertising mechanisms allow for a single ply or double ply information panel. The current type card unit construction comprises single ply cards that are printed on their front and rear sides; double post cards that have a plurality of printable panels, but do not conceal the information; and single ply cards that use a scratch off concealing method. What is needed is a multiple layered card that will provide many sheets of information that can hide valuable information to be revealed and maintain this information within the same finished size as a single or double sided panel.
What has not been done in this area is a single piece item that can be in the form of a postcard or handout that can contain important information like a personalized numbers, telephone card pin numbers or discount coupons or recipe information on the sealed portion of the multiple sheets of material that have been laminated together and, at the same time, can easily be separated from each other to reveal that information. What is needed is multiple layered cards that an individual can easily and effectively print on current printing equipment while, at the same time, maintaining a designated finished card size. What is also needed is an item which will allow an infinite variety of options in terms of the material being printed upon any of the sides of the multiple sheets of the item, in other words, double the information area and, at the same time, conceal the internal static and or variably printed information.
Clearly, it is desirable for a item of this type to be very adaptable. At the same time, the item should be easy to manufacture and be produced of cost effective material. It is the object of this invention to set forth multiple layered cards which avoid the disadvantages, previously mentioned limitations of typical current card vehicles.